Pokemon Generations-Kanto
by OmegaDecion
Summary: Eager to set out on his own journey, Fire Red finally left Pallet town to makes his own way. Along the way he shall gather a powerful team, fight friends and foes, and become the champion. With his pokemon by his side nothing will stand in his way as he travels the region of Kanto.


**Pokemon Adventures- Kanto**

 **Chapter 1- A new Journey**

Our story begins in a far away land. It is a world where people are surrounded by strange and wondrous creatures. These creatures are called Pokemon. They can be found in just about any location from the vast skies above to the depths of the ocean. Each one has the potential to use awesome powers, depending on their unique type.

Some humans keep them as pets, while others travel the land bringing along their partners to battle in a wide assortment of competitions. These people are referred to as Pokemon Trainers. This story begins in the region known as Kanto. For those who wish to strike it out on their own, they must first seek out the local researcher known as Professor Oak. From him, new trainers can select a starter pokemon to begin their grand adventure. On this day, one such trainer hoping to become one of the best trainers this world had ever seen is about to begin his journey, and his name is Fire Red.

Sunlight pours into the room as Fire awakes. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he yawns and crawls out of bed before changing clothes. Fire wears a black T-shirt under a red and white vest with matching sneakers and hat, blue jeans, and black wrist bands. The last thing he grabs before heading downstairs is his yellow backpack.

Reaching the main level of his home, Fire spots his mother sitting at the dining room table. She looks up at her son with a knowing smile. "...Right. All boys leave home someday. It said so on the TV."

"I'm not leaving for good Ma," Fire smiled as he gave her a hug. "But now that I'm sixteen I think it's time I see the world."

His mother nodded, "I know, have fun and please be careful."

The boy laughed as he opened the door. "You take all the fun out of it, see ya later." He was about to shut the door when his mother yelled out.

"Oh, yes. Professor Oak, next door, was looking for you." Fire nodded and sealed the door.

He walked away from his home and towards his neighbor's. His hometown of Pallet was relatively small. Fire was one of three kids that were going to be able to receive a Pokemon and go out on a journey. He was the oldest, but had put off going on a journey as it was just him and his mother. His dad was not in the picture and had been out of his mother's life since before he was born.

The other two kids in his town were the Professor's grandson, Gary Oak, who Fire nicknamed Blue due him declaring that his starter would be Squirtle, and a boy named Ash Ketchum. Fire had thought of them as his younger brothers and decided that he would go out on his adventure when he discovered that they would be embarking on their own this year.

As Fire made his way through the town he noticed something new. Just outside one of the recently built houses was a sign that read "SOLD". There were also a few moving vans nearby. " _Guess we have a new neighbor._ " He thought to himself.

Reaching the Professor's house Fire knocked on the door before entering. Inside was Gary's older sister Daisy sitting at the table reading what looked like a map. Hearing the door open she smiled at the boy. "Hi, Red!" She got up and rushed over, gripping him tightly in a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Daisy." He hugged her back. They had grown pretty close as they were both the same age. Fire noticed she was alone and asked, "So...where is everybody?"

Daisy giggled as she broke the hug. "My brother, Blue, is out at Grandpa's lab. He left just before you showed up." The boy nodded.

"Thank you, guess I'll see you later." Fire thanked.

Daisy pouted, "You're leaving already?" Fire sighed. For as long as he knew her she always knew how to get him to do what she wanted. "Can't you stay and chat for a bit?"

"Daisy...you know that I'm going to be heading out on my Pokemon journey today."

The girl flicked his forehead. "Why do you think I'm trying to get you to stay a little? I'm not going to see you for a while."

"I'll be back. It's not like I'm leaving forever." Fire chuckled.

"You better not be," Daisy gave him a warm smile. "Alright you can go...just don't forget get to visit." She gave Fire a gentle kiss on his cheek before allowing him to exit the house.

To the South of the Oak's residence on a small hill was the lab of Professor Samuel Oak. Fire entered the building and made his way to the Oak's office. Inside was Blue standing alone. "How's it going, Blue?" Fire asked as he approached.

Blue wore a black shirt, purple pants, and black shoes. The blonde looked up, "What, it's only Red?"

Fire sighed, "Why do you always call me by my last name?"

"The same reason you chose to call me Blue, Fire-spitter," Blue rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Gramps isn't around."

"Ah, there you two are." A voice called out from the doorway. The professor walked in, stopping in front of the two. The professor had gray hair and wore a red polo, beige khakis, and a white lab coat.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" Blue groaned.

The professor looked at his grandson with confusion. "Gary? Let me think…" He scratched his chin as he tried to remember why the boy was in his lab."Oh that's right," he exclaimed with a grin. "I told you to come! Just wait!" Oak turned to Fire. "Here, Fire. On that table there are three Pokemon in their own pokeballs. When I was younger, I was a serious Pokemon trainer." A faint grin appeared on the Professor's face as he reminisced about his former days.

"But now, in my old age, I have only three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!" He waved to the nearby table. Fire began walking to the Pokemon as Blue gasped in shock.

"Hey! Gramps! No fair! What about me?" He cried out.

"Be patient, Gary." Oak smiled. "You can have one, too."

Fire turned towards his younger rival. "Relax, it's not like I'm going to take them all." He turned his attention back to the pokeballs until he found one with a flame emblazoned upon it. "I take it this one is Charmander's?" He asked.

Professor Oak smiled, "That it is. Why am I not surprised that you picked it?" Blue just rolled his eyes. Red picked up the fire starter's ball with a confident grin.

"With Pyro by my side, there is nothing we can't beat." The trainer declared.

"Way to come up with an original nickname, Red." His rival smirked.

"A fine choice," Oak laughed. "I think it's a perfect fit for that energetic Pokemon."

His grandson sighed as he too walked over to the table. "I take this one, then! It is my favorite after all." Blue quickly grabbed the pokeball containing Squirtle, the water starter.

With his new friend in hand, Fire made his way to the door. "Thanks Professor, guess I'll ju-"

"Wait, Red!" Blue called out. "Let's check out our Pokemon! Come on I'll take you on!" Not waiting for an answer he tossed his pokeball out and his Squirtle appeared before him.

"Squirtle squirt!" The tiny blue turtle beamed.

Red grinned as he too called out his Pokemon. "Char Charmander char." The orange lizard replied.

Oak face palmed in the background. "Oh for Pete's sake… So pushy, as always." He looked at the two boys as they stared each other down. "This is your first battle, so I'll be the referee. First one to make their opponent's Pokemon faint wins. Need me to explain more?" The two trainers grinned and shook their heads. "Typical, trial by fire it is. Let the battle begin!"

Red called out the first move, "Use Growl!" The fire type gave a sharp bark as the sound caused Squirtle to shudder slightly.

"Not a bad start, lowering your enemy's stats will put you at an advantage." The professor nodded.

Gary grit his teeth. "Tackle him!" Squirtle charged forward, but Pyro sidestepped at the last minute. "Come on!"

Red smirked, "Get in close and use Scratch." His Charmander nodded and inflicted some damage as its claws grazed the turtle's arm. The battle continued as the two starters traded blows. As the battle wound down Squirtle was panting heavily as Charmander was still standing firm. "Alright, finish this with Scratch." Fire called again. Pyro raced towards Squirtle with it's claws at the ready.

"Dodge it!" Blue yelled. The Pokemon was too exhausted and couldn't avoid the direct attack. The turtle cried in pain as it fell on its back with swirls in its eyes.

"That's the battle, Red wins." Oak declared with a smile.

Blue recalled his Pokemon with a grimace. "Unbelievable, I picked the wrong Pokemon."

Red picked up his partner and rubbed his head. "Nice job, Pyro." The lizard gave a happy bark before licking his trainer. The professor walked up and handed the winner some money. "What's this for?" Fire asked.

"It's customary for the loser to give the winner a portion of their money. However, since this is your first battle I'll pay the reward." The professor explained. "Also, the more battles you fight the stronger your Pokemon will become."

Gary clenched his fist as a fire burned in his eyes. "Okay! I'll make my Pokemon battle to toughen it up!" He turned back to the other two. "Red! Gramps! Smell you later!" With that he pushed passed and ran out the door.

Red sighed with a chuckle, "He still doesn't get that he's saying it wrong." He went to return Pyro to his ball, but the lizard snarled and climbed on top of his head. "You want to stay out and ride on me?" Red grinned. Pyro licked his ear. "Alright, then here we go."

The pair left the lab and headed back into town. As they walked, Fire noticed that the moving vehicles were now gone from the new house. He figured he'd have to pay them a visit, but that would have to wait for another day. Now that he had his own Pokemon, Fire made his way to the North end of the town and left his home for the first time.

Unbeknownst to the trainer, a pair of brown eyes were watching him from the corner of the new house. The girl who was watching him had just moved here and was hoping to make a friend. Her name is Leaf Green. She had long brown hair that stopped past her shoulders, a blue tank top, a white hat, a reddish skirt, blue leg warmers, white shoes, and a big yellow purse.

"Leaf, Sweetie!" Her mom called. "Where are you?"

The girl sighed in annoyance. "I'm just outside the house Mother!" Mrs. Green stepped out the door and spotted Leaf peeking out around the house.

"Who are you staring at?" Her daughter jumped back as her face now held a deep blush. She smirked at her girl before gazing around the house. In the distance she caught a glimpse of Fire as he stepped into the tall grass. "We just finished moving in and you already have a crush on a boy?" She giggled.

"M-Ma!" The girl protested. "It's not like that!"

"Oh Leafy…" Her mother shook her head with a smile. "I've known you for your entire life. And you have no idea how obvious you are."

Leaf stomped her foot and puffed out her cheeks while crossing her arms. "I am not."

The woman giggled, "Well either way, why don't you go and talk to him. Quickly before he gets away." Leaf blushed again as she hurried past and ran after him. "Good luck." Her mother grinned as she walked back in the house.

Leaf ran after him as she neared the Northern exit of the town. She came to a stop just before the long grass and watched Fire disappear behind a line of trees. The girl was about to set foot into the vegetation when a cry from behind got her attention.

"Hey wait! Don't go out!" Leaf turned around to see an elderly man in a white lab coat run up to her. "It's unsafe…," the man panted. "Wild Pokemon live in tall grass."

The man looked at the girl as she glanced back down the path. "What about that boy who just left?" The girl asked.

The man smiled. "Well, I just gave two trainers their own Pokemon. If you want to follow him, you'll need one of your own for protection."

"How do I get one?" Leaf asked as her face light up.

The professor got excited. "That's easy, come with me." The two walked back into town and entered his lab. Once inside he led her to a table with one pokeball. "The name's Samuel Oak, but most people just call me Professor." He handed her the lonely ball. "This is the last one I have, but I think you'll be happy."

Leaf looked at the ball, and noticed it had a leaf icon on it. "So it's a grass type?" She asked. When the professor nodded she tossed the ball in the air as the creature inside appeared before her. It looked kinda like a cross between a lizard and a frog. It's body was a pale turquoise with dark green spots. On its back was a green bulb that was about the size of a head of cabbage. The small foggy looked up at her with big eyes.

"Bulba…?" It tilted its head. Leaf smiled as she kneeled down and stroked it's head.

"Nice to meet you, Bulby. I'm Leaf, your new trainer." Bulby walked closer to her and nuzzled her leg. "Aww." Leaf cooed.

"I told you you would be happy." Oak grinned. "Now you can get through the long grass with ease." The girl thanked him as she raced out the door with her Pokemon at her heels.

Meanwhile, Red had already made his way through the route in between Pallet and the neighboring city of Viridian. He had managed to defeat a few wild Pokemon along the way as Pyro had quickly taken them down. The last one they fought allowed the fire type to learn how breath fire for its attacks.

Once arriving at the city, Red rushed over to the Pokemon Center to heal his friend. While he waited a man in a blue apron walked over. "Hey, are you a trainer by any chance?" He asked the boy as he nodded. "Alright, the pokemart next where I work is handing out these to trainers." He gave Red a small paper bag. "That's a potion that you can use to heal your Pokemon while out in the field and in battle. If you need anything else be sure to stop by." The man gave a wave and headed out of the center.

Red placed the potion in his bag as nurse Joy called him up. "Your Pokemon has been restored." She smiled. Red took his ball back as Pyro popped out and appeared on his head. The boy thanked her before heading back out of the center. He scanned the nearby buildings as he spotted a small one with a blue roof nearby. Guessing that was the pokemart, Red made his way to it.

As the duo walked in a clerk behind the counter called out to him. "Hey! You came Pallet Town?" He asked.

"Just left," Red responded as he walked over. "Why do you ask?"

"You know Prof. Oak, right?" The boy nodded. "His order came in. Can I get you to take it to him?" The clerk asked with a sheepish grin.

Red smiled, "It's no trouble." He accepted the parcel and headed back home. The boy turned right after exiting the city so as the get to Pallet Town faster. While Fire went home, he was unaware of Leaf who passed by on the normal route to Viridian.

The girl wore a happy smile as she and her partner ran along the road. "I wonder what he's like. I hope he's nice." She giggled to Bulby. They entered Viridian City and passed through the center of town.

"Hello there Lassie." Called out an elderly man.

Leaf slowed to a stop and waved. "Hello."

The old man smiled before noticing her Pokemon. "Ah, I take it you just received that Bulbasaur from the Professor." Leaf nodded. "Haha, well since you're a new trainer, why don't you take this. I've had this since I was a youngin." The old man reached into his bag and produced a small portable yellow TV. "If you have any questions, just check it out. It'll teach you the basics of being a Pokemon trainer."

"Thanks Mister." Leaf smiled as she placed the device in her bag. "Hey, by any chance did you see a boy with a orange lizard pass by?"

The old man frowned. "Sorry, can't say I have…" Leaf's express deflated slightly. "Perhaps he went down route 22 to do some training. Just head West until you come across the toll gate." He pointed a finger down the road to the side of them.

"Thank you," Leaf chirped before taking off, "Come on, Bulby." The grass type barked as it raced after its trainer.

Meanwhile, Fire had just returned to the Professor's laboratory. "Fire, back so soon?" Professor Oak laughed in surprise.

"Actually, I'm just here to drop off this for you." Fire answered before handing him the parcel.

Oak smiled and tore open the package. "Ah! It's my custom pokeball. I had it on order, thank you."

"Gramps!" Called a familiar voice. Blue walked in with a sheepish grin. "I almost forgot, what did you call me here for earlier?"

The professor gasped, "Oh, right! I have a request for you two." He walked over to another desk where three small red devices laid. "On the desk there is my invention, the Pokedex. It automatically records data on Pokemon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia!" The man beamed proudly.

"So what do you want me to do with it?" Blue asked.

The professor grabbed two and walked back to the boys. "I want you two to take these with you on your journey. Just be sure to catch every Pokemon you can. That way you will obtain as much data on them as possible." After giving the trainers the devices, he reached back into his pockets and handed them each five red and white marbles. "Here, take these pokeballs. With these you can catch wild Pokemon."

"Thanks Gramps." Gary responded with a nod.

"To make a complete guide on all the Pokemon in the world...that was my dream." Oak grinned softly. "Unfortunately, I'm too old now. I can't get the job done. So, I want you two to fulfill my dream for me."

Blue smirked, "Alright, Gramps! Leave it all to me!"

Fire rolled his eyes before glancing at a nearby empty table. "Uh... Professor, what happened to your last pokeball?"

Oak chuckled. "Funny you mention that. Just after you left the town I ran into a girl about your age. She asked me for a Pokemon so that she could follow after you." The professor walked away and grabbed the third Pokedex. "That reminds me, could you possibly give this to her?" Red nodded as he accepted the device.

"Oh good grief, first my sister now this new girl? Dude, you have to chill so I can get a girl." Fire blushed while glaring at him.

"Daisy is just a friend." He assured.

Blue grinned. "Right, keep telling yourself that. Anyway Fire, I hate to say it, but you won't be necessary for this. I just have to borrow a map from sis. I'll tell her not to lend you one, Fire. Haha!" With that the blonde turned and walks back out of the lab.

Fire sighed, "Yeah, like that would stop her from giving me one." He exited the building and made his way to Blue and Daisy's house. "Daisy, you there?" Fire asked as he opened the door. He stopped as he bumped into something soft, warm and squishy. He paused for a second before realizing that he had walked right into Daisy's bust and pulled back.

The brunette giggled, "Eleven years and that's the first time you felt me up.~"

Fire flushed red as looked away. "T-that was an accident…"

"You should see the look on your face," the girl grinned. "So what brings you back here so soon? Miss me that much?~"

Fire smirked, "Like I need a reason to visit a dear friend. The professor actually has me collecting data on pokemon while I go on my journey."

"Grandpa asked you to run an errand?" Daisy summed up. Fire nodded and she huffed, "Gee, that's lazy of him. Here, this will help you." She walked over to the kitchen table and retrieved the map she had sprawled there before handing to him. "I was going to give you earlier since I knew you were leaving, but I kinda...forgot." She blushed in embarrassment.

The boy chuckled before pulling her into a hug. "It's a thoughtful gift that I will treasure always." Daisy smiled up at him before planting a kiss on his lips. Fire flushed as he returned it with one of his own.

Daisy pulled back and giggled, "And that would be the first time we kissed." Fire chuckled as his cheeks still burned dark crimson. She looked at him and blushed. "Ok, before things get too mushy, get back to your adventure." Fire nodded before pecking her cheek and closing the door behind him.

The boy breathed deeply as he slowly walked away from the girl's house. "Wow...didn't see that coming…" He knew that they had grown close, but he didn't expect her to kiss him. Fire felt really warm and happy as he continued back North towards Viridian.

Meanwhile, Leaf had made her way through route 22 and came to the building at the end of the grass covered path. Bulby had been able to beat several of the pokemon that had popped up and was getting really strong, even being able to use special grass type moves. The building was a tad bit bigger than what she expected. It constructed out of red bricks with a row of small windows at the top, and two pillars by the door.

The young trainer walked inside as the doors opened automatically for her. The inner room had a ring of six statues and a blue carpet that lead to a guard and a large doorway. Leaf walked up as the guard raised a hand to stop her. "Only truly skilled trainers are allowed through."

Leaf hesitated as Bulby huddled by her leg. "Um...by any chance did a boy with an orange lizard come through here?" She asked hopefully.

The guard shook his head. "Sorry Miss, you're the first person to come through here today." Leaf sighed before thanking him and walked back out.

"How could I have missed him?" She breathed sadly. Bulby nuzzled her leg trying to make her feel better. "Thanks Bulby." Leaf giggled.

"So you're the one who got my Gramp's Bulbasaur." Came a male voice. The girl looked up and spotted a boy with blonde hair, a black shirt and purple pants.

"Who are you?" Leaf asked as Bulby growled softly.

The boy grinned, "Name's Gary, Gary Oak." Gary looked her up and grinned. "You know, you're kinda hot."

Leaf sweatdropped, "Uh...that's kind of you to say. Do you by any chance know where I can find a boy with an orange colored lizard with him?"

Gary's smile faded. "Figures...tell you what beat me in a pokemon battle and I'll tell you where to find Fire."

Leaf gasped a little, "A battle? But I'm still new to this."

Gary smirked, "That's fine, when you lose you'll go out with me and agree to be my girlfriend."

The girl flushed by nodded, "Very well, I accept." Bulbly growled louder as he stepped forward. The boy smirked as he tossed out a pokeball as a Pidgey appeared.

"Ladies first.~" Gary winked.

Leaf shivered before she called out to her pokemon. "Bulby, leech seed!" The grass type growled as it shook its back which caused seeds to pop out and shoot towards the tiny bird pokemon. They landed on the bird's feathers before sprouting and wrapping around it.

"Grrrr, use Sand Attack!" Called Gary. The bird flapped its wings as some sand shot up and dusted the grass type's eyes. Bulby tried to tackle Pidgey, but the sand in its eyes made it hard to hit. The grass type landed a hit and the bird groaned before falling to the ground.

Gary growled, "Damn, didn't think that leech seed would've knocked it out." He returned the Pokemon to its ball and called out his trusty Squirtle. "You might have a grass type, but Squirtle has been battling longer than you have." The blonde grinned as the turtle blasted Bulbasaur in the face with water.

Bulby growled as the sand was rinsed from its eyes. "Vine Whip!" Leaf ordered as Bulby shot two vines from its bulb and lashed out at Squirtle. The first one knocked the water type in the air as the second slammed it into the ground at Gary's feet. The turtle moaned as swirls appeared in its eyes.

"Awww! You just lucked out!" Gary groaned as he recalled his last Pokemon.

Leaf grinned slightly as she rubbed her partner's head. "Beginners luck...that was my first battle." The boy face palmed when it sunk in that he lost to a noob. "So...will you tell me where the other boy is?"

Gary rolled his eyes with a sigh. "...Fine, he went North into the Viridian forest." Leaf smiled happily.

"Thank you," she chirped. She gave him a quick hug and ran back to Viridian City. Gary stood there with a dark blush as he watched her leave.

Else where Fire was making his way through the maze like forest as he continued to collect data for the professor. So far he had managed to collect a total of seven Pokemon. The boy had gone pretty far in the forest as he spotted the exit up ahead. "About time, huh Pyro?" He asked his friend with a grin.

"Chaaar…" The fire type yawned. Fire chuckled as the sky above was darkening.

" _Guess we made pretty good time, making it through in just one day."_ He jogged a bit till a bright sparkle shined from the bushes. "Huh?" As the trainer stopped a familiar bug type crawled out. "Oh...it's just a Caterpie." The boy laughed before it's body sparkled again. Taking a closer look, he gasped. This bug was gold instead of its normal green color.

"Pieeee?" The bug chirped.

Fire grinned with giddy excitement. "Oh, Blue is gonna flip." He slowly crept closer as he pulled out and enlarged a pokeball in his hand. The bug was unaware of his presence until it was cloaked by his shadow. The bug shivered in fear before it turned around as its antenna bumped into the ball Fire was holding close to it. The caterpillar cried out as its body was turned into a clump of red energy and sucked inside the sphere. It shook three times before clicking. "Caught ya." Red grinned.

He tossed the ball up as the bug type popped out before falling into his arms. "Nice to meet you little guy." He smiled while stroking its head. The bug shivered and nuzzled into his chest. "You're cute, think I'll name you...Goldie." The bug chirped happily. "Glad you like it."

Pyro hopped off Fire's head and growled. "You ok there?" Fire turned around as a loud buzzing filled the air. "Uh oh…" From the trees behind them flew out two giant bee-like creatures. "Beedrill." Fire groaned.

The fully evolved bugs screeched as they sped towards the trainer. "Pryo, Ember!" Fire called out. The lizard breathed deeply before launching several small flames at the pair. One of them hissed in pain and flew off, but the other dodged and continued towards the fire type. "Pyro!" The trainer ran to his friend before a rope of white string shot past him and grappled the remaining Beedrill. Fire followed the string back to its source to find Goldie holding it tightly. _"Nice shot…"_

The small bug chirped angrily as it started swinging the captive bee around in a circle. Goldie spun the pokemon ten times before releasing the string and launched it far over the treetops. Fire gasped with a chuckle at his new friends power. He walked to his partners and patted their heads. "Nice job you too." The fire and bug type pokemon purred to his touch before they both glowed. Fire smiled in awe as the two changed before his eyes. After the light faded two new being stood before. Pyro had grown in size and his orange color had darkened to red, his claws grew and a single horn began to form on the back of its head. Goldie had sealed itself inside of a protective shell that was orange in color. "Well, I'll be. You two evolved."

Red pulled out his pokedex as he looked up their data. **"Charmeleon: Flame Pokemon. It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws. Metapod: Cocoon Pokemon. Even though it is encased in a sturdy shell, the body inside is tender. It can't withstand a harsh attack."** The pokedex beeped.

"I was wondering when you two would evolve." The trainer grinned. Droplets of water began falling from the sky as Red squinted. "Well, guess we should be getting outta here." He returned his team to their pokeballs. After putting them in his pocket, Red made a mad dash out of the forest.

 **Phew, can't tell you guys how long I've been meaning to get this story posted. I decided replay through all my old pokemon games a make a story based on all the generations. Please be sure to leave a comment or review so I can see what you think of the story. Till next time.**


End file.
